


"Spark" by Sergio Ayala

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: POSTBOOT</p>
<p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Spark" by Sergio Ayala

[ ](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/Sergio/Spark-Sergio-original.jpg.html)


End file.
